


Show Stopper

by wordywarrior



Series: "What's Your Fantasy?" Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: Part 4 of a series entitled, “What’s Your Fantasy?”





	Show Stopper

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: “What’s Your Fantasy” by Ludacris  
> Warnings: Smut. NSFW.

 

 

 

 

“That you, Steve?” Y/N called out.

When he replied in the affirmative, he heard a cork pop, and Y/N ask him why he was back so soon. The only thing he could think of to say was that he was tired and too old for partying.

“And there are just some things I don’t need to see,” he stated bluntly.

She laughed uproariously, “Strippers put on too much of a good show for you?”   

“Something like that.”

“I tried to warn you,” Y/N called out from the kitchen. “And with this being the third bachelor party you’ve been to, one would think you’d have learned by now.”

His wife knew him far too well and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at her blunt assessment. It was Sam’s bachelor party he’d just gotten back from, and after five hours of nonstop booze, bass, and boobs, he’d had enough. He’d called it quits at two in the morning, got a cab, and headed home.

 “Well, did you at least have _some_ fun?” she wondered.

He grunted and hung up his coat, “Is it fun to nurse a mediocre beer until it becomes socially acceptable to leave the party?”

“Aww, does my big, titty-clubbed-out man need a hug?”

When he told her yes, in fact, he did need a hug, she giggled, and that sound drew him to the kitchen. Steve was poised to say he wished he hadn’t gone at all, but the sight of Y/N standing at the counter brought him up short.

The retro-styled dress, stockings, and heels were extremely tame in comparison to what he’d witnessed in the last few hours, and just one look at Y/N pushed everything else completely out of his mind. Steve knew right away the outfit was brand-new; she’d never worn anything like it before, and though he wanted to admire her in it, all he could think was how badly he wanted to take it off of her.  

He managed to maintain control, and instead, gestured toward the get-up, “Where did you gals go?”

Y/N took sip of her wine and sighed, “Sam’s fiancé took us to that new 40’s themed restaurant downtown. There was a dress code. I tried my best, but…”

Steve pulled out a chair from beneath the table and sat down slowly. He knew she was telling him about her night, but he couldn’t really hear her. Nothing about the strip club had aroused him, but damn, that curve-hugging, polka-dot dress was making him sit up and pay attention.  

If he wanted to get his rocks off, he didn’t need to look any further than the woman standing three feet in front of him, and his wife – in that get up -- it just did it for him. He was turned on instantly and his palms were practically itching with the need to run his hands over her legs and discover if there were garters to match the stockings.  

“You see something you like, Cap?”

Steve blinked rapidly and shook his head, “Mmm, what?”

“You walked in sounding like you needed to bleach your brain,” Y/N asserted. “But the moment you stepped foot in this kitchen, you started undressing me with your eyes. Care to share?”

“I want you to dance for me,” he blurted.

_“Really?”_

Her tone wasn’t one of surprise, but of instigation, as if she were daring him to say more. When he remained tight-lipped, she moved away from the counter, and walked toward him. She didn’t have to strut or put on a show; Y/N was the sexiest woman he’d ever seen, and he would always want her.

“So, the strippers didn’t do it for you, huh?”

Steve shook his head, which made her grin, and he knew just by the gleam in her eye that he was in trouble. Y/N made her way over to the light switch and dimmed them until she was cast in shadow. Just watching her walk away had his heart beating fast, and when she told him she’d give it a try, he nearly fell out of his chair.

“Let’s see if you can take it,” Y/N challenged. “Remember, no touching.”

Dumbstruck, all he could do was watch as Y/N went to the I-Pod on the counter. She didn’t take long to choose a song, and as soon as the first notes of _Red Light Special_ filled the air, she began to move.

Anticipation had him licking his lips, leaning forward, and resting his elbows on his knees. Y/N had her back to him, and as her hips swayed, she reached for the zipper at the base of her neck, and slowly began to lower it. Even in the dim light, Steve could see the ribbons of the black corset she wore, and the crimson color of the crisscrossed, satin laces along her spine made the song perfectly apt. She made a show of pushing the dress down gradually, and when the matching underwear and garters were revealed, his mouth watered.

When she stepped out of the dress and turned to face him, he had trouble breathing. The curves of her body were even more accentuated by the lingerie, and Y/N lowered the front zipper of the corset just enough to give him a taste. Her body moved as if she were already making love to him, and by the time she’d gotten close enough to touch, he was practically drooling.

Steve made a move to rise from the chair, but she didn’t let him. Instead, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and forced him to sit back. The sight of her straddling him made him suck in a sharp breath and reach for her.

“Hands off,” she snapped.

He immediately clenched his fists at his sides and let out a ragged breath, “Y/N, you’re killin’ me.”

“Good.”  

With her cleavage in his face and a smirk on her lips, Y/N began to rotate her hips. The tight, circular motion she made was enough to make his erection twitch, and when she carded her fingers through his hair and tugged, he gasped. After a minute or so of teasing, Y/N finally began to grind down against him, and he had to grip the bottom of the chair to keep his hands from wandering.  

“You didn’t even let them come near you, did you?” she whispered tauntingly in his ear. “You didn’t even want to touch them. But you want to touch now, don’t you?”

Steve moaned let out a ragged breath, “Yes.”

“You want to grab me, Steve? Put your hands all over me?”

“Yes.”

“How badly do you want it? How badly do you want to take what’s yours?”

His reply was cut off by a string of growls and curses; Y/N had really begun to work him over and he was struggling to concentrate. They’d never had a dull love life, but this was different, and far more intense than he’d ever imagined it would be.

She was the only woman who could literally make him lose control and she knew it. It was why she never batted an eyelash at bachelor parties, undercover work, or women who came on to him literally right in front of her. Y/N knew he belonged to her and no one else, and that if she stopped what she was doing, got up off his lap, and told him to go take out the trash, he’d do it.

“I think you want it bad,” Y/N rasped. “You want it so bad, you’d take me right here, wouldn’t you?”

Steve closed his eyes, but all that did was intensify the sensations and put another dent in his restraint. When he opened them up again, his vision was full of her bright, red lips, and her pink tongue darting out to wet them. The sight of it nearly brought him, and when she began to mouth the words of the song, he knew he couldn’t take it anymore.  

“Fuck, Y/N,” Steve choked out.

“Is that what you want, Steve?” Y/N breathed as she reached for his belt. “Because if you do, say it, and I’ll give it to you right here, right now.”

Whatever semblance of self-control he had completely snapped. Steve took that naughty mouth of hers and shut it up with his tongue, and when he stood up, he took Y/N with him, toppling the chair and rattling the table in the process. Steve broke the kiss just long enough to orient himself, and as soon as he plopped her down on the counter, he tore the panties from her body and yanked the zipper of her corset down.

Y/N kicked off her heels and palmed him through his jeans, “Just say it, Steve. Say it.”

Steve pressed his forehead to hers and ripped the corset the rest of the way off, “I want to fuck you.”

“Then, do it.”

He leaned down and sank his teeth into the crook of her neck. The small whimpers she made in the back of her throat only drove him further, and while she reached for his pants, he reached between her legs, and found she was just as ready as he was. Steve didn’t hesitate to delve his fingers into that welcoming wetness, and he didn’t stop until she had come all over his hand and was begging for it.  

He wasn’t sure how they made it from the kitchen to the bedroom and he didn’t really care. Y/N had managed to get his shirt up and over his head, and as soon as they hit the mattress, she positioned herself on her hands and knees.

Steve knew her little ass wiggle was meant to taunt him and he gave right into it; clamping his hands on her hips to keep her still, he positioned himself, and thrust into her hard and deep. The cry of ecstasy she let out made his head spin, and he knew by the way she was milking him that he’d brought her again before he’d even begun.

Y/N was moaning and gripping the sheets, but when she made no effort to move, Steve immediately stopped, planted one hand on the mattress, and splayed the other across her stomach.

“Too much?”

Y/N bit he lower lip and shook her head.

“You sure?” Steve murmured. “Because if you want me to stop--”

“No, don’t stop,” she interjected breathlessly.

As soon as the words left her lips, Steve felt her lean forward, and shove back against him. When she did it again, with even more force, he knew she meant business.

With his chest pressed to her back, Steve slipped a finger between her folds, and stimulated her clit with firm, slow circles. The response to his ministrations was a rush of wetness, which is exactly what he wanted, and when he began to roll his hips, she shuddered. After so many years together, he knew exactly how to get her where he needed her to be, and it wasn’t until Y/N was mewling and had come three more times that he knew both her body and her mind were ready.

The first real, harsh snap of his hips made her gasp, the second made her bite down on the pillow, and the third made her scream. Steve knew she was right there with him; the way she sobbed his name and said, ‘harder, _harder_ , **_harder_** ,’ followed up by, ‘fuck me, _fuck me, **fuck me**_ ,’ pushed him right over the edge.

Steve was almost positive he blacked out, because when he came back to himself, he was under the sheets, and had a pillow beneath his head. The sunlight streaming in from the curtains meant he’d been out for quite some time, and after stretching languidly, he turned over, and checked in on his wife. Y/N must’ve sensed he was awake, because her eyes opened slowly, and the satisfied expression on her face made him smile.

“You alright there, Cap?” she mumbled sleepily.

He tucked a wayward strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, “It’s not the first time you’ve made come so hard that I passed out. I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

“So, I take it that means you enjoyed the show?”

“If my legs were capable of functioning, I’d give you a standing ovation.”

Y/N giggled and brushed her mouth against his, “Are you saying you’re my biggest fan?”

Steve slid his hand up her thigh and nodded, “Don’t you ever doubt it.”

“Well, if that’s the case,” she murmured, trailing her hand down his stomach. “You ready for an encore?”


End file.
